


"Of course I love you."

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Kids in love being cute and awkward
Relationships: Hero of Brightwall/Elise (Fable)
Kudos: 3





	"Of course I love you."

"Of course I love you."

“I— I—” The young royal stammered, obviously caught off guard.  


Elise only smiled. “It’s all right if you can’t say it back yet, I only thought you should know.”  


They smiled back, content the bit of weight had been pulled off their shoulders. “Thank you, Elise. It really means a lot.” Of course it did.

“Are you surprised?”  


“That you love me?”  


“That I said it.”  


They blushed and looked down to their feet, smile getting bigger as though she had asked them an inappropriate question. “A little.”

“Only a little!”  


“Well!” They looked over to her and suddenly found themselves caught in the beautiful stare of her eyes, captivated. “A lot, really. Just… trying to wrap my head around it.”  


“Well get used to it, your Highness.” She leaned in close and kissed them on the cheek, taking advantage of the airy state she had them in. They smelled her perfume and went to pet her hair, eyes closed and heart racing.  


“Because I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.”  



End file.
